Claude's Beginnings
by JoannaMC21
Summary: Crack!AUStory about how Claude Faustus came to be. Tale is based upon random conversations in a Forum RP. As the story goes on it will include other characters of the Kuroshitsuji cast and how they all come to turn into one BIG happy family.
1. Chapter 1

Claude's Beginnings

Crack!AUStory about how Claude Faustus came to be. Tale is based upon random conversations in a Forum RP. As the story goes on it will include other characters of the Kuroshitsuji cast and how they all come to turn into one BIG happy family.

Ever since Claude Faustus first appeared onto the Kuroshitsuji Stage, it had been speculated that he looked to be the love child of Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears. Well what if that small little fact turned out to be true? Blame Catnip Tequila and one night of passionate lovemaking, and your end result is Claude Faustus. However, there is more to this story; join Claude as he goes through life experiencing heartbreaks and happiness and slowly but surely comes to find his place in life and somewhere to belong. Possible pairings: SebastianxSoma, WillxGrell, (add as story goes on)

Chapter One: The Night

Our tale begins one night long ago at the Shinigami Dispatch Society. William T. Spears along with his other Shinigami co-workers had just finished their duties for the night and Ronald Knox suggested that they all go out to party in the human world for their job well done.

At the Open Bar, the party was set into full swing and most of the Shinigami were drunk beyond belief. William was not however, he was just tipsy but still alert because as Boss he felt it was his duty to make sure no one, even Grell Sutcliff, harmed themselves too bad at this party.

Suddenly the Bar's door opened and a mysterious person wearing a black trench coat and top hat walked in. William had an odd feeling about the person and that feeling grew stronger as the person walked straight to him but stopped a couple seats short and sat down at the bar. The mysterious person then took off his hat and coat and it turned out to be Sebastian Michaelis, a demon William was not too fond of. Sebastian ordered a drink and just sat there keeping to himself.

William's posed stiffen knowing that the demon was in the same room as him, it displeased him very much, but he did not let it show because he had no right to drive the demon away because after all they were in a public place in the human world and anyone could be where they wanted to be. William decided to ignore Sebastian and focus more into the party his co-workers were throwing.

The rest of the night would have gone just fine for William had Sebastian not asked him that one question.

"So, how's life in the Shinigami Realm?"

William's ears perked up and he looked back at Sebastian giving him a small glare.

"It's none of your business Demon. Now leave me alone." William's gazed turned back to the party just in time to see Ronald Knox get slapped in the face for the third time that evening. William sighed deeply and adjusted his glasses.

"Come on, tell me. After hearing you sigh like that there has to something bothering you. Come have a drink with me, and relax." Sebastian lifted his own glass and motioned for William to sit next to him.

William does not understand what caused him to take up Sebastian's offer, perhaps it was the drinks he already had consumed throughout the night that were blurring his sense of judgment, but nevertheless William accepted and sat down next to Sebastian.

William looked at Sebastian with his most serious expression. "Now look here demon, just one drink then you leave me alone, understood?"

Sebastian gave William his most charming grin and nodded. "Sure, sure whatever you say." He then looked at the bartender and motioned for another drink for himself and William.

Sebastian asked William again "So, how is life in the Shinigami Realm?" just as the drinks arrived.

"Well..." William began.

Eight shots later and William was practically pouring out his life story to Sebastian, but by now his lines were sounding nothing more than gribbles and slurs and an idiotic expression on his face, glasses about to fall off. Sebastian was not faring any better, he too was drunk beyond belief and laughing his head off looking at William.

William continued to tell his tale, "And then the idiot tells me that he didn't mean to lose the soul quotas for the entire month! That-that he had," takes a drink, "Just misplaced it! Can you believe it?" William awkwardly stood up from his chair and looked at Sebastian. "Has that ever happen to you?" he said with a strong slur in his speech.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle, "N-no, but I hear th-that it's never a good thing."

"I know right!" William sits back down slamming his shot glass on the bar table.

Sebastian looks at William, "I k-know wh-what you need…" motions for the bartender and tells the bartender what drink to serve them next. The bartender nods and gets the drink and pours a shot for both Sebastian and William.

"Here drink this; it will calm you down greatly."

William looks at the clear liquid in the glass, "W-what is it?"

"Just drink it, trust me." Sebastian handed William his glass and took his own.

"Okay, if you say so." And both Shinigami and Demon gulf down the drink.

After a minute passes it would seem as if William is beginning to regain some of his senses and is calming down. He then looks at Sebastian.

"Hey want to take a walk outside?"

Sebastian shrugs, "Sure why not? I think we are entitled to some cool night air. Let's go."

Without taking another look behind him at the Shinigami party still going on, William left the bar with Sebastian and unto the late London night.

Once outside William was hit hard the cold night air, and in his current state caused him to lose his footing and almost fall. However, Sebastian caught William in time and helped him back up.

William was embarrassed, "Um…thank you, but really that was not necessary I can handle it myself." He said while adjusting his glasses.

Sebastian gave a small smile, "Sure, whatever you say." So Sebastian let William go.

As the night went on the two continued their conversation from the bar, until suddenly William was hit with a spell of dizziness. William lost his footing and this time did lean on Sebastian for support.

William put his hand to his forehead. "Ugh…I feel a major headache coming on…I need to rest."

Sebastian spoke, "Well my apartment is not too far from here, you can take a rest there. Think you will be able to make it?" William nodded the pain in his head too great to speak.

Moments later the two arrived at Sebastian's apartment, and the first thought that went through William's head was, _Why does a demon like him have an apartment? It's unheard of._

Once in the apartment Sebastian motioned for William to sit down wherever he liked while Sebastian made the tea to calm William's head down.

William sat and minutes later Sebastian was in front of him holding a teacup. William stood up and thanked him for the tea. Just as he finished taking his first sip William dropped the teacup. Sebastian stared at William in surprised but was about to head back into the kitchen to bring out the broom and pan when suddenly William grabbed him and pulled Sebastian's face close to his.

William had no control over what he was doing, it was if his body was moving on its own accord, and somehow William did not mind at the moment. All he knew was that the odd feeling he had when Sebastian first walked into the bar was back and grew stronger by tenfold. William held Sebastian's face close afraid of what he was going to do next. In all honestly William felt as if wanted to do this for a long time but never had the courage to because of the differences that lay between them. It was unheard of for a Shinigami and a Demon to have any interaction between them, and personally in the back of his mind William was already blaming the alcohol consumed throughout the night.

Sebastian was shocked, he could not believe that William T. Spears was looking at him as if he wanted to eat the demon, oddly enough Sebastian didn't mind, if fact he wanted it. He had been attracted to the other Shinigami for some time now and having the other Shinigami so close to him seemed like a delusion. What William did next surprised him.

William even surprised himself for what he did next, he kissed Sebastian. It was a chaste kiss but with very strong feelings behind it. He pulled back and shifted his eyes away from Sebastian.

Sebastian on the other hand was left wanting more. And he was going to get what he wanted no matter what. Sebastian pulled William's face back to his and titled his chin to deepen the next kiss and the one after that. Soon enough both were fighting for dominance as Sebastian led them into the bedroom. As the door closed the rest of the night was lived in bliss.

The following morning…

William woke up with a massive headache, and he had no recollection of what happened the night before. He sat up on his bed, or what he thought was his bed, and looked for his glasses. When he found his glasses and put them on the first thing he realized was that he was not in his apartment also that his clothes were missing.

Then William heard a soft gurgle in the room he was in, in fact the sound was coming next to him, he turned. What he saw left him in shock that his mind refused to comprehend what was going on at the moment. What lay next to him was a baby who seemed to be curled up to another figure in this bed. William's face turned pale when he realized who that other form was. William was lying next to a naked Sebastian Michaelis and a baby, at this point his mind refused to function.

_Just what the hell happened last night? Who does this baby belong to!_

Those were just some of thoughts running through William's head. Suddenly Sebastian began to stir from his slumber.

_Well now I hope to get some answers… _William thought as he got up from the bed and began to look for his clothes.

Sebastian was waking up with the oddest feeling in his gut. When he opened his eyes he shut them back just as fast, a splitting headache attacking his mind.

_Ugh…what did I do last night? Doesn't matter I'm staying in bed…_

Sebastian did not notice he said that last part out loud.

"Oh no you are not, Sebastian Michaelis! Wake up this instant!"

_What? That sounded like…William… _Sebastian opened his eyes once more and once his eyes adjusted to the light of the room did he see William T. Spears, wearing only pants and holding a white shirt, looking down at him with the most threatening glare he had seen to date.

"What's going on?" Sebastian rubbed his head, the headache still present.

"You tell me Sebastian. And tell me why is there a child lying next to you."

"A child?" Sure enough, Sebastian looked down and lying next to him was a baby and Sebastian immediately knew what had happened to him the night before. Sebastian smiled and picked up the babe who giggled in his arms.

William was running out of patience. "Sebastian, I will not ask you again. Why is there a _child_ next to you?" Though in the back of his mind William already knew the reason, he was just dreading the fact that Sebastian was going to confirm it.

Sebastian could not stop smiling. "This is our child William…"

William just stood there not moving. Then reality hit him. Hard.

"What a child? _My child?_ That cannot be possible! The laws of nature make it so that is not possible. You are lying." William then turned his back to Sebastian and the child he refused to acknowledge was even there.

William asked another question as he put on his white shirt on that he could not believe he was asking, "Well…if what you say is true, which it is not, how did this _child_ come to be?"

Sebastian lifted the child in the air, overjoyed.

"Well after our night of passionate lovemaking I can only assume that his adorable little spirit came out of you and nestled in between us. It sometimes how us demons procreate."

William was baffled; the explanation Sebastian gave made no sense at all. William also refused to believe that this child was made out of love; all he knew was that William despised the demon now more than usual.

William now fully dressed began walking out of the room.

"Whatever I do not care, I do not care about you, I do not care about that child because it is not mine and it NEVER will be."

"Can you at least give your child a name? He looks so much like you, see?" Sebastian asked even though he already knew the answer.

William turned and glared at Sebastian. "I will not name that child because that child does not exist to me, last night never happen and you will never speak of it. Now goodbye Sebastian Michaelis." And William slams the door.

Hearing the door slam, the child begins to cry. Sebastian goes onto comfort his child a bit dishearten.

"Well, it does not matter." Sebastian looked at his child deep in the eyes. "I'm here for you and always will be no matter what, don't you forget it."

Then he gave his son a name.

"Claude Faustus."


	2. Chapter 2

Claude's Beginnings

Crack!AUStory about how Claude Faustus came to be. Tale is based upon random conversations in a Forum RP. As the story goes on it will include other characters of the Kuroshitsuji cast and how they all come to turn into one BIG happy family.

Ever since Claude Faustus first appeared onto the Kuroshitsuji Stage, it had been speculated that he looked to be the love child of Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears. Well what if that small little fact turned out to be true? Blame Catnip Tequila and one night of passionate lovemaking, and your end result is Claude Faustus. However, there is more to this story; join Claude as he goes through life experiencing heartbreaks and happiness and slowly but surely comes to find his place in life and somewhere to belong. Possible pairings: SebastianxSoma, WillxGrell, (added as story goes on)

Chapter Two: The First Encounter

Last chapter, after a drunken night full of passionate lovemaking; Claude Faustus was born. However, immediately right after being born Claude was rejected by his mother, William T. Spears, and Sebastian Michaelis, the father, never saw William again after that night.

Our story picks up again decades later in the Demon world. Claude Faustus was growing up a respectable demon just like his father. Claude knew he did not have a mother, but he was just fine having his father with him. Claude only asked about his mother once in his lifetime, and Sebastian told him that it was another demon like themselves but who had tragically died shortly after giving birth to Claude. He knew that talking about his mother brought Sebastian great sorrow, though he tried to hide it, so Claude never asked again.

While growing up Sebastian taught him everything he needed to know to survive in both the demon world and the human world. Now Claude was very curious about the human world and he eagerly wanted to visit it, however Sebastian felt he was not ready yet.

That is until Claude's 10th Birthday.

"Wake up! Wake up, Claude! Today is a special day!" Sebastian burst into the young boy's room banging on pots and pans. The reason why Sebastian banged on the pots and pans was because Claude was a very heavy sleeper and only the sound of something slamming hard against itself, wakes him up. Claude didn't know why this was so but it was the only way.

"Ugh…I'm up, I'm up." Claude slowly rose from his bed, his hair very disheveled.

Claude began looking around the room, "Where did I put my glasses? Ah here they are."

Once Claude put his glasses on Sebastian was brought back thinking about William, he was not kidding when he said they looked so much alike, it was sort of odd how alike really.

Claude looked at his dad, "Well dad, what's so special about today?"

Sebastian was brought back to present day, "Oh um well today is your 10th birthday and you are finally old enough to go explore the human world!" he clapped his hands together.

Claude grew excited. "Are you serious Dad?" Sebastian nodded.

"Awesome! Well let's go!" Claude went dashing to the door. However Sebastian caught him by the collar just in time and set him down on the ground.

"Not yet though Claude, you have to get your things ready before we leave, and once we get there you do not leave my side for anything, Understood?"

Claude nodded his head. He very quickly finished his assignments and was waiting at the door in a blink of an eye. Sebastian was surprised.

"Very well, let's be on own way…" Sebastian grabbed a hold of Claude's hand and both of them walked through the portal.

In the Human world…

"Okay, we're here!" Sebastian swiftly jumped onto the London sidewalk and looked around, what he walked into was the beginning of industrial London. People all around were covered in filth and buildings were pouring out black smoke by the gallons.

"Wow, things sure have changed around here…" Sebastian coughed taking in the new air.

"Where are we father?" said Claude, disappointment coming into his voice.

"We are not at our destination, come follow me. But keep in mind you are not to wander in this part of town."

"Yes Father."

As both father and son walked through the London town did the surroundings around them begin to change, slowly the environment was becoming more civilized and less of a run-down alley. Finally Sebastian brought Claude to their destination. London Park.

The scene that lay before Claude left him speechless. He saw families enjoying themselves and kids running around everywhere. However Claude did not understand _where_ his father brought him.

"Where are we father? What is this place?"

"We are in a park, I know I have explained this to you but this is your first time actually seeing one, so what do you think?"

Claude smiled. "I like it…it looks so green."

Sebastian laughed, "Well go enjoy yourself! And remember do not stray too far where I cannot see you."

"Okay Dad!" And with that Claude was off running into the field. Soon enough Claude came around other children his age. Thankfully by this time Sebastian had taught Claude how to disguise his demon power around humans so that he could better interact them, and good timing too because here were a group of kids approaching Claude quickly, and they were holding a red ball with them.

"Hey, Glasses Boy!" The first child spoke to Claude.

"Who me?" Claude pointed to himself.

"Yes you, want to come play with us?" The boy said lifting the red ball into the air.

"Okay I'll join!" Claude smiled and laughed.

"Then come on! Hey by the way what's your name? I'm Marcus."

"My name is Claude, pleasure to meet you."

"He talks funny!" One girl giggled. "Sounds too polite!"

Claude blushed. "Aw let him be Selma, he's probably not used to hanging around kids like us." Marcus defended.

"Oh alright Marcus, well let's go!" Selma exclaimed.

So Claude went off to play with his new friends and he enjoyed himself quite a lot despite the awkwardness in the beginning. Suddenly Marcus kicked the red ball a little too hard and it bounced away into the fog of trees.

"I'll go get it!" so Claude went and chased the ball into the forest. Walking deeper in and further in, he could not find the red ball anywhere. Then Claude came upon something that intrigued him completely and made him forget about the red ball.

A spider.

Until now he did not know what he demon form consisted of, and his father would not tell him. The only thing Sebastian told him was that when he encounters the animal that represented his demon form he would understand right away.

Claude watched as the spider spun its thread and carefully walked on its web, and when a butterfly landed on the web, how the spider would walk over to it and carefully wrap it to eat later.

Meanwhile the children in the field were starting to worry about Claude, and walked to the edge of the beginning of the forest and called out Claude's name. They received no response. Then they noticed the red ball just lying there. Marcus picked up the ball.

"Well here's the ball but not Claude…"

"He must have been called back home by his mom and dad, let's go back to the field and play because soon it will time for us to leave as well." Selma responded.

"I guess…" and with one final look into the forest, Marcus turned and returned to the field.

Had the children try calling Claude once again he probably would of heard them, however Claude was too intrigued by the spider to notice. Suddenly Claude felt a rumbling in the ground and that movement was growing stronger by the second. The spider Claude was looking at skidded away to safety and Claude lost track of it. With the spider gone Claude realized that he had strayed too far from his father. Just as he was about to go back, Claude hearing a terrifying splitting of the earth, an Earthquake was hitting London.

Sebastian had been watching over Claude and smiled when he saw he had found some friends and went off to play. Then he saw Claude chase after a red ball, the minutes went by and Claude did not come back with the ball but instead the group of kids who were with him did. Concerned he was about to go to the kids and ask about his son had he not felt the rumbling within the earth first.

A massive earthquake hit London and the city was sent into chaos.

Claude was frightened, even though he was a demon he had yet to encounter any major tragic events. He did not know what to do, well he decided to get out of the forest firsthand. Reaching the edge of the forest he came upon the London run-down part of town.

_Uh oh…father told me not to come to this part of town…I'm lost!_

Claude did the only thing he could think of, _to keep walking_, Claude figured that if he followed the route his father took him through that he would eventually hit the park once more. The idea seemed just fine, if not for the earthquake shaking up the city. Claude lost all his sense of direction and decided to just huddle on the side of a run-down building.

_Dad will find me…please let me dad find me…_Claude whispered to himself in tears while holding his legs close to him.

Besides the sounds of buildings coming crashing down and people dying all around him Claude heard an odd voice.

"Ronald! Are you so preoccupied at the moment that you cannot focus on collecting these souls?"

_Souls? _Claude brought his head up. To Claude, the only other person who talked using the term souls were demons such as himself and his father. Well demons and one other type of person, he remembers his father telling him, Shinigami.

Sebastian didn't talk about Shinigami much and told Claude that he was to avoid them at all costs. However, Claude thought, there could be an exception to the rule given the circumstances.

Claude crawled out of his hiding place and looked up to the sky to see a group of young men, dressed in suits, with garden supplies and poking the dead people of London and bringing out forth what Claude could only assume was their souls.

One young man in particular noticed Claude looking at them, Ronald his name was, and he called William's attention to figure out why.

"Hey Boss!" Ronald said waving his arm to gram William's attention. "I think that child down there can see us!"

William turned to Ronald giving him a small glare. "Nonsense, no human can see or sense us for that matter."

Ronald leaned on his Death Scythe Lawnmower, "Yeah but I don't think that child is human, I'm getting an odd feeling from him."

_Odd Feelings…_Oh how William hated those two words together, it back memories he would rather keep suppressed. William decided to check the reason why the child was looking at them and then drive the child away.

William landed on the ground next to the child and it was then that he knew Ronald was right, the child was looking at them in particular and it was not human. _So he can see us…interesting… _

William spoke, "Just what are you child? How is it that you can see us?" he adjusted his glasses.

Claude hesitated. "I-I am a Demon…"

_Just as I suspected…filthy demon…_ "Well what reason do you have being here, if you think about stealing our souls then you have another thing coming." William said sternly.

"N-no I wouldn't think of s-stealing y-your souls mister…I just got separated from my dad…and was w-wondering if you c-can help m-me…" Claude fidgeted with his glasses and mostly kept looking at the ground.

William noticed that when Claude was fidgeting with his glasses that the child bore some resemblance to _him…_ William stiffened at his realization and grew angry.

"No. I cannot help you find your demon father, and it would be best if you were on your way. Perhaps if you trying walking in the opposite direction you can encounter your _Dad…_"

Claude nodded and walked away. William watched the child go and was suddenly found in a great headache. He sighed…_Great…_

When William returned to the sky Ronald noticed that he looked a bit pale.

"Hey Boss, are you okay?"

William adjusted his glasses once more. "No, I do not feel okay. We have a lot of work to do and it is not getting done quickly enough. Overtime! For all of you! Now get back to work!"

Meanwhile, running from one end of the city to the other, Sebastian could not find his son.

"Claude! Claude, where are you?" Sebastian worried for Claude, he knew Claude must of disguised his demon senses so that he could better interact with the children, but due to the events that happened he must of forgot to reveal his senses, so Sebastian had no way of finding him.

"Claude!" Sebastian yelled again, but this time he received a response.

"Dad! Dad, I'm down here!" Claude raised his arms to make himself seen more.

"Claude!" Sebastian ran over to his son and gave him a tight hug. "Do not disappear from me like that again, you hear me!"

"Yes Dad." Claude replied returning the hug to his father.

"Well let's go home shall we? I think this town has some things to fix." Sebastian once again held Claude's hand and walked them to the portal back into the Demon world.

Once back in the Demon world Sebastian asked Claude if he enjoyed his day despite the mishaps.

Claude nodded, "I did enjoy my day Dad, I found my demon form!" he smiled.

Sebastian grinned, "I knew you would! So, what is it?"

"It's a spider!" Claude then made hand motions describing how the spider looked like and how it walked.

"Aw it was so cool dad, wish you could have seen it."

"Well the next time we go to the human world, you can show me a spider then."

Claude nodded in excitement. "It's a promise!"

"So nothing else happened besides finding your spider?" Sebastian asked.

Claude thought and then he remembered the incident with the Shinigami.

"Hey dad," Sebastian looked at Claude, "Do you know a Shinigami who wears glasses?"


	3. Chapter 3

Claude's Beginnings

Crack!AUStory about how Claude Faustus came to be. Tale is based upon random conversations in a Forum RP. As the story goes on it will include other characters of the Kuroshitsuji cast and how they all come to turn into one BIG happy family.

Ever since Claude Faustus first appeared onto the Kuroshitsuji Stage, it had been speculated that he looked to be the love child of Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears. Well what if that small little fact turned out to be true? Blame Catnip Tequila and one night of passionate lovemaking, and your end result is Claude Faustus. However, there is more to this story; join Claude as he goes through life experiencing heartbreaks and happiness and slowly but surely comes to find his place in life and somewhere to belong. Possible pairings: SebastianxSoma, WillxGrell, (added as story goes on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Chapter Three: The Truth

Last chapter, it was Claude's first time in the human world, and found his demon form, a spider. But to his luck an Earthquake hit London. Claude then got separated from Sebastian and was lost in run-down London. However soon, Claude came upon a group of Shinigami, and even talked to the one named William. When returning back to the Demon world, Claude asked Sebastian if he knew the Shinigami who wore glasses.

This is where our story continues.

Sebastian laughed. "Oh Claude, all Shinigami wear glasses, it's like a cardinal rule for them. So I can't tell you if I know them or not, keep in mind I also avoid Shinigami."

Claude tried to think of a way to explain better to his father the encounter he had with the Shinigami Boss.

"Yeah okay I guess that makes sense…Well how about a Shinigami who looks like this," Claude slicked down part of his hair, "and had an expression like this". Claude mimicked William's expression to the dot.

Sebastian stayed frozen in place when he saw who Claude was copying.

Claude noticed Sebastian freeze in place and was rethinking on whether or not he should have mentioned the Shinigami.

"Dad? Dad, you don't have to answer me. It's alright, I was just curious."

Sebastian shook his head and forced himself to respond.

"What? No, no it's alright. Your question just caught me off guard." Sebastian caught his breath. "W-why do you ask Claude?"

"Well…while I was hiding from all the chaos around me I heard a group of guys talking about collecting souls and I grew curious. Also I figured that if they knew about souls that they were like you and me, demons."

"But let me guess, they turned out to be a group of guys holding garden supplies and in suits, am I right?"

Claude titled his head to the side. "Well yeah, that's just what happened. So you do know them dad?"

"Unfortunately, but keep in mind the warning I gave you Claude. Those Shinigami do not hold us demons in true respect because they feel our existence is not needed in this world. Also they feel that way because we steal the souls they work hard to collect."

"But we need souls to eat, to live…" Claude wondered.

"Yeah, so neither party can withstand the other. But why are you asking about _this_ certain Shinigami?" Sebastian asked referring to Claude's impression of William.

"Oh because I felt the oddest feeling in my gut when I talked to him. Like it was as if I knew him from somewhere, but I don't know where…" Claude adjusted his glasses.

_Oh…if only you knew Claude…that you just met your Mother…_Sebastian sadly thought.

"Well Claude don't let your mind wander too much about the Shinigami and that one in particular, it will most likely be that you won't see them again for a long time." _I will make sure of that…_

"Alright Dad." Claude smiled. "Thanks for taking me to the human world for my birthday, it was the best yet."

Sebastian ruffled his son's hair. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, now starting tomorrow we will begin your advance schooling. We need you to learn all about the human world, its history and such, understood?" Then he remembered something critical. "Also we are going to train you to transform **into** your demon form."

Claude jumped in excitement. "Alright!"

True to his word the very next morning Sebastian took Claude and taught him everything he needed to know. Now decades pass by again and Claude is now a 13 year old Demon ready to take on the human world.

Claude had not formally returned to the human world ever since his 10th birthday, sure he stepped inside once in a while to eat souls and what not, but that came with the help of Sebastian. Now at age 13 he was finally able to go and capture his first soul by himself.

Of course Sebastian was coming along but he said it was 'just to supervise'.

It would also be the fact that Claude had yet to find his spider once more and receive from it the phrase that will allow humans to form a contract with him. Once Claude forms a contract with a human, he will complete that human's wish in exchange for his or her soul.

When Claude asked Sebastian why did they do that Sebastian responded with,

"Well it greatly enhances the taste of the soul and keeps you fuller for a longer period of time, the greater the wish, the better the soul tastes in the end. Always keep that in mind Claude."

"Yes Father."

With all the formalities completed Sebastian and Claude headed into the human world once more. This time they arrived in the depths of a thick dark forest.

"Oh now this is an interesting site Claude, why did you bring us here?" said Sebastian as he noticed his surroundings.

"I have a gut feeling that I will encounter my spider again here." Claude replied already making his way to one of the forest's trees and searching through its branches for spiders.

"Hm, that's the sign for good thinking, good job Claude. Now while you look I'll go find us some souls to snack on-" 

"Wait dad! I thought you were letting me get my first soul all on my own today!" Claude suddenly interjected.

"I am. I am. However you haven't found your spider yet and that can take awhile. After you have your words of contract, then you can catch your first soul on your own." Sebastian ruffled Claude's hair. "Now I'll see you in a bit, Good Luck!" and Sebastian was gone.

Claude was now more motivated to find his spider now. "Alright! Let's find that spider! Now…if I were that spider…where would I hide…?" Claude mumbled to himself as he got on his knees and looked inside the bushes.

Meanwhile Sebastian finally reached the end of the forest and came upon a small town.

"Oh perfect place to catch a snack, delicious." He said with a grin.

"I would not do that if I were you Demon."

Sebastian froze. _No not him…not now…_Sebastian quickly looked into the forest to see if Claude was near, he was not. _Good…_then he slowly turned around.

"Unless you want to suffer the consequences." said William T. Spears.

"William" Sebastian smirked. "Long time no see, so how are things in the Shinigami Realm?"

William glared at Sebastian and wanted to stab the demon right then and there after hearing him mutter that ridiculous question. William answered him anyway.

"Things are doing just fine, Demon." He adjusted his glasses. "Now answer me this, Why are you here?"

"Devouring human souls, what else would I be doing?" Sebastian replied nonchalantly.

William looked at Sebastian unbelieving. "Of course, however you will not be doing such a thing under my watch. I suggest you leave Demon."

Sebastian should have just listened to what William said, but he doesn't know what motivated to do what he did next.

"Oh I'll leave William, if you listen to my condition."

William gripped his death scythe tightly, "I will follow none of your conditions Demon, and if you will not leave by choice then I will use force."

"But you still haven't heard what I'm asking William." Sebastian said with fake worry clinging to his voice.

"It does not matter; I will not listen to your ridiculous ideas." William posed himself to attack Sebastian at his next move.

Sebastian shook his head. "Oh I wish it did not have to come to this…" he brought out a set of silverware knives. "Well here we go!" and the fight between Shinigami and Demon began.

Back inside the forest…

Claude was searching high and low for his spider and yet hours later he still could not find it. It was starting to annoy him actually.

And then strangely enough it suddenly began to snow.

"Snow? At this time of year?" Claude stretched out his hands so the white flakes could land on it, when they did Claude wondered in confusion. "That's odd…they don't feel cold…wait, this is…ash?"

The moment Claude realized it was ash he was transported to another dimension. At first Claude figured he had returned to the Demon world had he not been stuck on a web and a giant spider appear before him.

"_So you have returned at last dear child?"_ said the spider.

Claude could not believe that the voice he was hearing came from the spider.

The spider continued. _"You are here to receive your words of contract are you not?"_

All Claude could do was nod.

"_Then listen to what I am about to say to you child…"_ the spider then recited the following method.

"_When a human comes to you looking for a wish they must do the following…_

_**A spider's web on which the morning dew has gathered**_

_**Wear that as a veil over an honest face**_

_Then recite twice..._

_**Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel**_

_Do you understand child?"_

"Yes." Claude answered.

"_Then farewell young child…"_ and the next minute the spider was gone and Claude was back in the forest.

Claude was excited. He finally had his words of contract. Claude then looked around for his father but did not see him. So Claude decided to look for him and tell Sebastian the good news.

Claude followed his father's demon sense all the way to the end of the forest and up to a small town.

"Father must have come here in order to get the souls for our snacks…but where is he?" Claude looked around the town, but then he heard his father's voice.

"Just admit it William!"

_William…who is that?_ Claude went over to the next street in the small town and then he saw his father fighting the Shinigami he had met those years ago.

Sebastian threw his knives towards William who easily dodged them, however they were but a distraction for now Sebastian charged head towards William and now that they were in close contact Sebastian could finally say what he wanted.

"I know you still remember that night William, you will never be able to erase it. So all I want from you is to admit it." Sebastian smirked.

William glared. "I will never admit IT." William pushed Sebastian back with his scythe.

"You saw him yourself William! You cannot deny the obvious!"

Clause was surprised neither his father nor the Shinigami had yet to sense he was there. But what drove Claude's curiosity was the subject they were talking about.

"I refuse to ever acknowledge that child as my own, for the reason that I never had a child." William stated.

Sebastian seemed that the only way William would ever understand and see the truth was if he screamed it.

"William T. Spears! Claude Faustus is your Son!"

Claude stood in shock. "What?"

When Sebastian suddenly heard Claude speak, did he realize his son was there and had heard all of the conversation. Sebastian quickly looked down and saw Claude's hurt face.

_Oh no…he wasn't supposed to find out this way…_ Sebastian then ignored William and immediately went to his son.

"Claude…did you hear that?" Sebastian reached for his son.

However before he could hold him, Claude spoke hurt heard deep within his voice.

"You…lied to me. You lied to me!" Claude pulled away from his father.

"Claude, I-I didn't want you to find out this way…"

Claude yelled back, "Did you ever want me to know in the first place?"

"…I did…but…" Sebastian had no words to say.

"But what father?" Claude seemed to have perfected William's glare, and that look only caused Sebastian more pain.

"I didn't want you to find out until…"

"Until what? Tell me!" Claude had run out of patience.

"Until I had made your mother recognize you! Do you know what he did the minute he realized you were born? He rejected you!" Sebastian points at William who just stands there with an expression on his face that clearly said he did not care for what was happening.

Claude turned his expression towards William and unbelief spread to Claude's expression. So the feeling he had all those years turned out to be true, he did know William even if it was form when he was a baby.

"So I made you believe you had a mother than died giving birth to you, at least it gave you the sense of being loved and wanted." Sebastian looked straight at his son. "Rather than the knowledge that you were rejected and unloved by your mother."

It was all too much for Claude to take. He slowly began walking away from Sebastian and William. He made his way back into the forest and then ran inside.

"Claude wait!" before Sebastian chased after his son he looked back at William. "So you won't accept him?"

Coldly heartedly William responds. "Accept who?"

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "This is not over yet William…" and with that note Sebastian went after Claude.


	4. Chapter 4

Claude's Beginnings

Crack!AUStory about how Claude Faustus came to be. Tale is based upon random conversations in a Forum RP. As the story goes on it will include other characters of the Kuroshitsuji cast and how they all come to turn into one BIG happy family.

Ever since Claude Faustus first appeared onto the Kuroshitsuji Stage, it had been speculated that he looked to be the love child of Sebastian Michaelis and William T. Spears. Well what if that small little fact turned out to be true? Blame Catnip Tequila and one night of passionate lovemaking, and your end result is Claude Faustus. However, there is more to this story; join Claude as he goes through life experiencing heartbreaks and happiness and slowly but surely comes to find his place in life and somewhere to belong. Possible pairings: SebastianxSoma, WillxGrell, ClaudexMeiRin (added as story goes on)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Chapter Four: The Runaway and The First Master

Last chapter, Claude returned to the human world in search for the spider to give him is contract words. When he found the spider and got his words he went to look for Sebastian, unknown to Claude however, Sebastian was in the middle of fighting William for the reason that Sebastian wanted William to accept Claude as his son. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Claude heard the truth and felt betrayed by his father and ran away.

Our story continues with the chase inside the forest…

"Claude wait!" Sebastian ran to his son trying to catch to him before Claude decided to make a wrong decision.

"No father! You lied to me!" Claude seemed to run faster at this point.

"Claude I did not want you to find out this way! Listen to me! Please?"

Both father and son stopped running however there was still quite a distance between them. When Sebastian tried to get closer Claude glared at him as if saying, _if you take one more step you WILL regret it and I don't care you are my own father…_so Sebastian just stood his place.

After a few minutes silence Claude was the first to speak. "Is it true?"

Sebastian looked to the ground ashamed. "Yes, it is true. The Shinigami known as William T. Spears…is…your mother."

Claude turned his back completely to Sebastian, tears threatening to spill out, but he would not let his father see them. 

"So…I was a mistake? Did _you_ even want me? Do you feel as if I have caused nothing but add burdens to your life? Do you despise me as well father!" Claude turned to face Sebastian, angry tears running down his face.

"No! You absolutely were wanted! Ever since you came into my life you have not been a burden. Don't you say that Claude!" Sebastian yelled back.

"You know what father, save it. I don't want to hear it. I'll save you the trouble of looking over me now." Claude opened up the portal and looked back at his father with a sad smile.

It dawned on Sebastian what Claude was going to do. "No Claude! Calm down, you don't have to do this! How will you survive? You don't even have your contract words!"

Claude laughed, "That's actually what I was going to tell you…"

Sebastian's eyes widen. "You received them?"

Claude nodded. "I'm off to explore the world without you father, if we meet after some time then so be it, but please do not look for me." And he stepped through the portal.

Sebastian ran after Claude, but before he could reach his son, the portal closed. Now Sebastian had no idea where Claude could have gone because he seriously did not think Claude would return to their home after what had just happened.

_Well it wouldn't hurt to look anyway…I have to find Claude…_Sebastian opened the portal and went to the demon world.

When he returned to their home in the demon world Sebastian immediately knew Claude was not there, it dishearten him. Claude could be anywhere in the human world, and Sebastian grew distressed just thinking about it.

Claude meanwhile was traveling through the portal without any real destination in mind. He was numb, he could not think or feel. He felt as if his life was a lie. _Why was I even born?_

The portal then opened and Claude stepped out, it would seem that he had landed in Egypt.

"This certainly is an interesting place to begin my journey…" his stomach growled. "I need to find a soul…"

Claude went to search for the nearest town and look for a desperate soul in need for help and willing to accept a demon's power. It wasn't long before he came upon the town's run-down alley, Claude's first thought was, _It reminds me of that time in London…when father-_he stopped his thoughts. No he would not think about father, not now.

Soon Claude's eye fell upon a small poor girl covered in dirt and whose eyes seemed to show no desire for life. _She will just have to do for now…I need a soul…_

Claude knelt down to the little girl, and she looked up, her eyes vacant. She lifted her arms as if she were pleading for food however Claude took her hand and smiled gently at her.

He whispered into her tiny ear. _"If you want to leave this world and go join a better place then whisper these words…Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel…"_

The girl nodded her head and repeated the words without a second thought. When she finished Claude took her soul, once he did the girl's eye closed, and Claude ate his first soul.

It felt…bitter. Nothing compared to the ones Sebastian always collected for them to eat.

"I guess I'll just have to learn how to cultivate tasty souls, but for now all I need from them is nourishment." With that said Claude went on his way and explored the world.

Decades went by again and no matter how hard Sebastian searched for his son, he could not find Claude. Sebastian was at the end of his limit, also his body was beginning to decay. Ever since Claude's departure, Sebastian has not had a decent meal in the past couple of years. Sure he would munch on a soul here and there, however he no longer put any effort into cultivating his souls for better taste and value.

That is until Sebastian met a soul that went by the name of Ciel Phantomhive.

It was a regular evening for Sebastian; he spent the day thinking of places where Claude might have been, but at every place he went he came up with nothing. Returning home at the sunset Sebastian heard his stomach growl at its lack of intake of souls. He knew he would not last much longer without a soul to feed on, but Sebastian just did not have the will to go on.

So were his thoughts as he passed a certain building overhead, and from that building a soul cried out to him. For help, but not just any help, but the help of a demon. Sebastian's interest was perked; it had been a while since he had encountered such a soul so empty and desperate. His mouth was beginning to water.

When he approached the human with the soul so desperate, he could tell right away what had happened and Sebastian smirked at the human. He whispered to the human,

"_The dead can never come back to life…Never More."_

"_You have summoned me…Now choose."_

The human, Ciel Phantomhive, yelled towards Sebastian. "This is an Order! KILL THEM!"

Sebastian grinned as a true demon. "Yes, My Lord…"

As Sebastian was making his contract with Ciel Phantomhive, Claude too, halfway around the world, was making a contract with his first human. Jonathan Brannigan.

Claude, now a 15 year old demon, was exploring the South Americas, learning all about their cultures and people, when he came across this specific soul.

It was not a friendly time in South America; all the countries were in the Battle of the Pacific. Chaos, destruction, death, misery, and utter hopelessness could be seen throughout the land. A perfect place for a demon, here Claude had no trouble filling his tummy with souls, though he yet had to make a contract and cultivate a delicious soul.

Claude had done what the spider told him to do, Claude secretly let rumors fly that if anyone wanted to make a contract with a demon to follow the rules precisely and Claude would appear. Now, for Claude, not many people went to him to begin with. In the South American countries he noticed that the people were more inclined to a thing they called religion. Whatever that meant.

Though he still got the occasional human come to him, but their wishes never brought out Claude's interest. From what he remembered from Sebastian telling him back in the day was, that when you cultivate your soul, be sure that their wish will bring about the soul's most delicious taste. In order for that to happen, your best bet would be to catch a soul with a vengeance.

Enter Jonathan Brannigan.

Jonathan Brannigan was a European noble who had move to the Americas when the time of exploitation was at its finest. Son of a prestige English noble family, young Jonathan wanted to set out and explore the world on his own. After convincing his parents to let him do so, he went to the Americans.

There he managed one of his father's business and ruled the town as if it were his own, surround by women and everything.

Then the war broke out.

Jonathan lost everything. All his assets were taken by the government and his contact back to England was cut off entirely. Now Jonathan was a smart lad, he could have easily figured out a way to return home if he wanted too. Had he not fallen in love with a local.

That's where his true downfall came from, not only had the girl he loved stolen his heart, but stolen the rest of his earnings as well. Jonathan was betrayed and left for broke. To say he wanted revenge was just a tip of the iceberg. He wanted them all to pay, and pay dearly.

Poor and homeless on the street, Jonathan heard of a folklore that said if one felt desolated and had no other option, that they could summon a demon to do their bidding.

Jonathan was so desperate that he gave it a try.

With a spider's web covered in the morning's dew on his face, Jonathan repeated the following phrase.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel…_ Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel…_"

After a few minutes of nothing occurring Jonathan laughed to himself.

"Right…how did I honestly think this would work out of all things…I must stop fooling myself…" as he began to walk away, Claude appeared.

Claude transported Jonathan to the other dimension and stuck him to a web similar of that which the giant spider did to Claude so many years ago.

"You summoned me? State your wish."

Jonathan was shocked, speechless even. _It had worked? _He thought.

Claude asked the question he already the answer to.

"Do you wish to accomplish your revenge by any means possible?"

With seriousness clear as day on his face and eyes determined, Jonathan responded.

"Yes. You will obey me and never betray me, and I will recover EVERYTHING that was taken from me…blood will flow."

Claude smirked as now he felt as a true demon. "Yes, Your Highness."

Immediately as those words were spoken, life changed for both Jonathan and Claude.

Claude first orders from Jonathan were to murder the corrupted government officials who stole Jonathan's father business from him and to set the blame on the thieves who stole Jonathan's dignity. When the deed was done, blood flowed all throughout the small village town and chaos ran about. With those pathetic humans gone, Jonathan could now reclaim what rightfully belonged to him. However Jonathan did not want to stop there, he couldn't because there still remained the fact of the woman who had trampled all over Jonathan's heart. Jonathan wanted her to pay dearly and suffer what he suffered.

Of course this next part had to be taken with the upmost care; if they were found out then everything would fall apart.

Once Jonathan regained his noble status in the Americas, he decided to enter the War of the Pacific. He wanted to earn back his respect and the only way to do so at the time was to be a war hero. Of course Jonathan was not doing any of the fighting, but instead Claude. After all Jonathan needed to stay alive because Claude needed to consume his soul.

Once the war ended Jonathan came out as a war hero and as luck would have it he found the girl who killed his heart. She was chasing after him once again. Oh the hopelessness.

Jonathan did everything he could to recover the girl's heart. Though this time he made sure not to fall for her again. While instructing Claude to work behind the scenes, Claude improved greatly in works that were required to be performed by a butler; however in doing this job it reminded him greatly of Sebastian.

Thinking of Sebastian made Claude curious on what his father was doing. He thought of ways on how to find information on his father, but now that he was in a contract, Claude could not leave whenever he saw fit. So having no other choice open to him he decided to ask Jonathan.

What could a mere human know, Claude did not understand but something in his gut told him to ask his master. Claude knew well to trust his gut, considering what had happened last time.

"Master," Claude began. "Have you heard of any news from England?"

Jonathan held his cup and pondered Claude's question. "Now this is rare of you, why the sudden interest in England?"

"N-no reason…"

"Claude, you cannot lie to me. You are not good at it. Now I order you, tell me why you ask."

Claude sighed. "Yes, Your Highness. I ask because I wish to recover some information on another demon as myself. He goes by the name of Sebastian."

"Do you have some sort of grudge against this demon?"

"You can say that…" Claude shifted his eyes.

Jonathan decided to drop the subject there. "Well as luck would have it, I do have some information on England and the name Sebastian is listed on here." He picked up the newspaper. "The lost child of the tragic Phantomhive murders has been found, the child was found alongside a butler who goes by the name Sebastian…" Jonathan stopped talking.

Claude took the paper from Jonathan's hand and looked at the picture included in the article.

There he was. His father, Sebastian Michaelis, standing next to a young boy who looked no older than 12 and Sebastian was smiling. Sudden jealously arose within Claude.

This jealousy arose for one reason and one reason only. _Claude felt abandoned once more._

Though he had told Sebastian not to go looking for him, Claude knew that Sebastian would anyway. Knowing that he was still thought about and cared by his father gave Claude a sense of being loved. But now that Claude saw that his father had once again made a contract with a human and gave up his search for his son did Claude feel angry. And there was only one thing he wanted to do right then and there. Get revenge.

Jonathan knew something was bothering his butler but decided not to ask what it was, after all Claude was there to help him complete his goals, not the other way around. Jonathan's plan to destroy the girl continued.

Now that Jonathan's revenge was complete, there was only one thing left to do. Return to England. Claude however grew confused. Had Jonathan, by destroying the girl's life and killing her in the end, did that not complete their contract?

Before Claude could open his mouth and speak, Jonathan spoke calmly.

"Claude. This is your last order. When we return to England and I have given my father everything that belongs to him, our contract will be complete and you shall receive my soul as promised."

After days on a ship, both Jonathan and Claude reached England.

Claude's first thought when he stepped on familiar ground.

_Father…you are here…serving and caring for someone and you have forgotten me completely…but I will remind you of who I am and what I have become…just wait for me._

Jonathan looked at Claude. "Claude, pull yourself together, soon you will have your meal."

"Yes, Your Highness. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Also when we arrive at the house remind me to give you the information on this Ciel Phantomhive you seemed so interested about…now now you don't have to give me any explanations, what you do after our contract is complete is up to you." Jonathan spoke nonchalantly.

Later in the afternoon once the carriage arrived at Jonathan's house, Jonathan was surprised to see no one out there to greet him. He was sure he had let his mother know of his returning home. Jonathan looked at Claude unbelieving.

"You did send the letter as I told you too, right Claude?"

"But of course Master, the letter should of arrived by now and your parent's here to welcome you."

"Odd…" Jonathan motioned for Claude to follow him inside the Brannigan Mansion.

Inside the servant's greeted their former master and tended to his needs. Suddenly Jonathan's father personal assistant came down the stairs with a serious face that looked very unpleasing.

"Master Jonathan, what an absolute _pleasure _it is to see you with us once again."

Jonathan returned the sarcasm, "Likewise Buford, where is father? I need to speak with him right away."

"Understood young master, if you will follow me please." Buford bowed to Jonathan, but not before giving a small glare to Claude.

Jonathan and Claude were brought into the Grand Office Room of Earl Brannigan. Earl Brannigan was sitting at his chair next to the fireplace reading the newspaper, and when he sensed people entering the room he set the paper down. Oh the look on the man's face. If Claude were not a demon but a mere human, he would have shaken in his pants, which odd enough was the reaction that Jonathan held, though he hid it well and only Claude detected it.

Jonathan Sr. stood up from his chair and walked over to Jonathan and smacked him right across the face.

"You ungrateful child! Everything you made me lose in the Americans! You know how long it took to recover all the losses you managed to make in a few mere months? You have no reason to continue being in this family! I banish you! Rot in hell for all I care!" Jonathan Sr. spit on his son's face.

A minute passed in silence and then Jonathan bowed towards his father and left the room, Claude following close behind.

"Master, are you-" Claude began but interrupted by Jonathan.

"Come with me Claude, I'll give you the information you seek." He said with a monotone voice.

Jonathan took Claude to the library and after searching through some files, came up with a folder and handed it too Claude.

"This holds everything on the Earl Phantomhive…may you use it to your benefit." He paused. "I know this already asking too much from you but I have one last request. Follow me."

He led Claude outside to the grounds right outside the Brannigan Mansion and with a dark face, Jonathan gave his final request.

"Burn it. Burn it all to the ground. I want nothing to remain. BURN IT!"

"With the people inside Master?"

"Yes, everything must burn."

Claude bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Within seconds the grand fire began and screams were heard from the house…then a huge explosion and the screams ceased.

Jonathan let out a giant sigh of relief when the screams died down and Claude returned to his side.

"Now our contract is complete. My soul belongs to you. Thank you…for everything Claude."

Jonathan closed his eyes as Claude approached him and he gently laid his hands on Jonathan's face.

"You're welcome Master. Now rest…" and with a flick of Claude's wrist, Jonathan's neck cracked and his soul taken away and consumed by Claude.

The feeling was incredible! So this was how a cultivated soul tasted like, it was far beyond anything Sebastian had ever explained! Claude felt so full and so full of energy, Claude felt like he could conquer a nation or two. Then the feeling was gone.

Claude took a deep breath and calmed down. Now it was onto more serious matters.

"I'm coming for you father, and I will take everything you hold dear away from you. Especially your precious Ciel Phantomhive."

Claude then gave an evil grin.


End file.
